


Playing Him

by MaK



Category: Grojband
Genre: College AU, F/M, Future AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one college au where Laney goes off to college and leaves the rest of the band in Peaceville.</p>
<p>Corey and Laney are long distance dating.</p>
<p>I can't write straight people having sex?? So, it's unfinished, lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Him

**Author's Note:**

> trASH

The last time Corey was able to see Laney was little over a year ago. Grojband had been able to keep up its popularity with only three members and a total lack of bass, which was the only way he had money to bus himself to her college. She had taken the winter session to keep up with her schoolwork, so the band couldn't get together for Christmas. However, once Corey was able to pull together just under a hundred dollars, he bought a bus ticket and sat down for the six hour ride to her town.

Laney didn't even know about the little plan until she received a knock on her apartment door and was met with her long distance boyfriend. The biggest grin he'd ever seen spread over her flushed face and Laney practically jumped into his arms, nuzzling her face into his neck while confessing to missing him a lot more than her texts had implied. She was easy to carry and he walked into the apartment, closing the door with his foot while hugging her close. At this point, she was laughing a little and Corey couldn't help but find it infectious as he join in. 

"I might have cleaned up if you told me you were coming," she announced after getting down from his arms. "For now, I guess you'll just have to ignore the mess. And don't say anything about the floral curtains. My neighbor gave them to me." Laney walked over to the kitchen - which was really just a countertop, a microwave, and a mini fridge - and threw a few take-out boxes into the trash and some dishes into the sink.

Corey snickered, walking around the conjoined rooms to look at her living space. "Don't worry about that stuff, Lanes. I've been in your room plenty times before. Besides, the only thing that's different is the lack of super girly stuff. I can tell you're still attached to your stuffed animals, though." More importantly, he glanced at her bass sitting against the wall and wondered if Laney would be willing to play for him. He hadn't heard her jam out except over webcam, but between her shifty wifi and his broken laptop, it never came out right. At least, never how he remembered it.

Corey heard her scoff from the kitchen. "Of course I'm still attached to them. I notice you're still attached to that hat that hasn't fit your head in about three years." Laney was leaning against the wall when he turned around, a smirk on her face with her arms crossed.

He grinned in return and strode over to her, putting one hand on her hip and the other above her head. "And I've noticed the new haircut. Didn't think you'd actually shave the side of your head, Lanes." He brought his head down to feel the fuzz on her head and commented, "It's real fuzzy."

"Kin and I did have a bet, Core," Laney pointed out. "And I never back out of a bet. I'll probably let it grow out once summer starts and I can go visit you guys back home. Kin will be extra happy about it, I'm sure." She grabbed the hand on her head and held it closer to her chest, running her fingers over his as she watched his face.

Corey glanced at their hands for a moment and smiled, "You should totally keep it, dude. It looks super rad, like an awesome rockstar babe." His smile grew when she put her fingers between his and closed their hands, her own lips in a small, affectionate smirk.

"Maybe I will, when you put it like that." Laney raised her eyebrows and backed up against the wall, using it as leverage as she got on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Corey returned it, but kept it quick and sweet. "Speaking of being a rockstar babe," he continued, feeling a bit of amusement when she pouted. "Would you mind playing me a jam on your bass? It's been so long since I've actually seen you rock out."

Laney's eyes rolled, "I guess." If she had actually been upset about the suggestion, she would have said no. Instead, Laney ducked away from his form, walking to the corner of her living room towards her instrument. Corey followed, sitting on the small couch and patting his thigh when she turned around. She rolled her eyes again and sat on his lap, taking a moment to tune her bass with a small smile. Corey wrapped his arms around her waist, setting his chin on her shoulder as she watched her fingers work the strings and tuning keys.

After a minute, Laney confessed, "I haven't been able to play for awhile. With finals and exams, y'know. So, just keep it to yourself if I suck or anything." Her fingers hesitated at the strings and he watched her bite her lip in a show of nervousness.

Corey scoffed against her neck, "Laney Penn sucking at the bass? That could only happen after Hell froze over twice and pigs flew for, like, a thousand years. Come on, Lanes, you know you're the best at that thing." Corey pressed a soft kiss to her neck, "I know you are."

Laney didn't respond, she took a shaky breath and began to strum a few chords. He nestled his head against her neck and shut his eyes, squeezing her closer to him and smiling somberly. It was a song he didn't recognize - Laney had been working on her own music during the school year - but it definitely sounded wonderful regardless. He had fallen asleep to her music more than a few times through the computer, but it managed to sound so much better and thrilling when she was actually there in his lap. The gods and goddesses of Rocklympus probably couldn't handle the mad melodies that flew from her fingers as she plucked the strings and played the chords effortlessly.

Corey pressed another kiss to her neck and she stopped for a moment, but he quickly interjected, "Keep playing." A second later, he added, "please." Laney laughed and picked the song up from where she left it, the smile on her face still present as she played her bass smoothly. He traced circles with his thumb on her thigh, kissing the nape of her neck and smirking at the fuzz of her shaved head against his nose. He kisses there, briefly, before going back to her neck and peppering all of the skin there in kisses. Occasionally, Laney would let out a giggle and sigh - in what he hoped was contentment.

After a few minutes, she paused and then continued to play with a different song; something that was a little faster and upbeat. Corey snickered and decided a change of pace wouldn't hurt, lightly biting her neck. This time, she didn't stop playing and only paused for a short moment before continuing, as if nothing had happened at all. He beamed against her skin and kissed the spot where he bit her, happy with just listening to her play for a few seconds. Laney was humming quietly, tapping her foot against Corey's while her fingers continued to travel over the neck of her bass and pluck the strings on the body of it.

When he bit her again, still soft and playful, her playing went on without problem or hitch. Corey grinned, but as much as he loved Laney's music, he loved messing with her even more. He pressed kisses to her neck, slowly and sweetly, as his hand moved to her inner thigh and his thumb continued to make circles on her skin. Laney scooted back into him just slightly, but otherwise she appeared unfazed. He used his other hand to grab her knee and spread her legs just a little, which she complied with while still smiling casually. He set his chin back on her shoulder as he continued to rub her inner thigh, absentmindedly wondering how long it would take for her to mention his teasing or give him a sign to go further. 

He didn't have to wait very long. Laney's song ended with a rough riff, "That one isn't totally finished..." she muttered, turning her head a bit to look at him. "Do you want me to keep playing, Core?" 

He hummed, patting her knee with his other hand. "I think I'm satisfied for now," he grinned and she smirked in return. While he noticed it, Corey didn't comment on the new shade of red her cheeks had adorned. Instead, he just watched her walk to the other side of the living room, set her bass against the wall - he'd have to get her a new stand, he thought - and walk back to him. Without a moment of hesitation, Laney sat on his lap again, but with the ability to face him this time.

"Hey," he offered, wrapping his arms back around her waist so they were flushed next to each other. 

Laney laughed with the action, setting her elbows on his shoulders and pulling off his orange beanie carelessly. He felt her hands run through his hair and twirl it around one finger before letting it fall off and restarting the process. "Hey," she finally responded, but it came out as more of a sigh as she pressed her lips to his.

He couldn't help but smile, returning her affection a little more eagerly than he'd be willing to admit. He had to pull away when she felt her tongue press against his bottom lip, turning his face from hers to let out a small snicker. He wasn't sure if it was because he was feeling so bubbly with her or maybe even a little nervous because he hadn't seen her in so long - not that he would admit to ever being nervous.

"Core!" Laney whined, pressing her forehead to his and pouting. Corey snickered again, but came up to catch her lips regardless. She was taken off guard, but opened her mouth when his tongue flicked over her bottom lip anyway. He wanted to breakaway and giggle again, feeling almost overwhelmingly happy with her, but he was fairly certain Laney would put him back on the bus to Peaceville if he did it again. 

Instead, Corey continued the kiss and put his hand on the back of her head. She whined again when he slid his tongue against hers; he moved his other hand to the hem of her shirt, his fingers ghosting over her stomach as he waited for her short hum of consent. When it came, Corey slid his hand over her navel and up to her chest, squeezing her breast through her bra. He felt her pull lightly at his hair, another soft whine leaving her throat.


End file.
